Pelas ruas
by Mila Sparrow
Summary: Fic Concluido. Tem um capítulo só e fala de um encontro que no final os unirão eternamente. [Seiya e Saori] Leiam e comentem ok? (os personagens não me pertencem)


**Saint Seiya**

**Pelas ruas...**

Saori andava pelas ruas de Tóquio, vagando como se aquele momento fosse infinito. Sem pressa, sem desespero, sem tormento. A rua estava escura, passava-se da meia noite. Estava triste, perdera sua identidade. Não sabia mais quem era de onde veio.

_Rasgo-me por inteira_

_Lanho-me, despedaço-me._

_Não há vida se não tenho_

_A mais sincera verdade_

_(Maria das Graças)_

Cada passo dado seus pensamentos se perdiam na mente vazia. Sentia-se como acabasse de descer nesse mundo, sem nome, amigos, família, sem nada. Andava desatenta pela rua escura, tão escuro que não viu aonde batera tão forte que caiu no chão com tanta força.

"Desculpe-me, não a vi" Falou com uma voz preocupante. Era uma jovem belo, olhos escuros, cabelo desajeitado com braços fortes. Tinha uma voz que transmitia segurança e conforto.

"Está tudo bem. Foi só um tombo" Saori respondeu dando uma leve risada ao mesmo tempo em que transmitia a dor da pancada. O rapaz a olhou carinhosamente, analisando cada fio de cabelo, cada traço em seu corpo.

"Qual é o seu nome?"

"Normalmente eu não falo com estranhos" Disse desconfiada, como confiar num rapaz que acabou de conhecer? Passava a mão sobre as vestes empoeiradas devido ao chão sujo.

"Bom, então me deixe apresentar. Sou Seiya" Pegou a mão da menina e deu um leve beijo.

"Saori" Disse num tom de desabafo, como se fosse uma obrigação dizer seu nome. A apresentação feita por ele não podia ser simplesmente ignorada.

"Saori, para onde vai agora?"

"Não sei. Não tenho mais casa nem dinheiro"

"Posso saber a razão disso?" Falou conduzindo-a para o banco vazio daquela rua

"Acabei de descobrir coisas horríveis" Saori disse derramando algumas lágrimas de seu olho. Seiya gentilmente com os dedos a enxugou dando um sinal de negativo ao seu choro.

"Não chores. O que houve?"

"Meus pais, na realidade não são meus pais" Falou de cabeça baixa.

"Deve ser chocando uma notícia dessas. Esqueça-a por alguns instantes"

"Não dá... penso nisso, a cada minuto, segundo, instante. De onde vim? Quem realmente sou?" Falou indignada para Seiya, com os olhos arregalas e vermelhos.

"Você é a Saori que vive com duas pessoas que te amam"

"Se me amassem..."

"Eles te amam" Interrompeu antes que ela dissesse qualquer bobeira.

"Como sabe? Nunca os viu!"

"Sei porque vejo em seus olhos" Saori se calou, ele não mentira, ela os amava mais que tudo nesse mundo.

"Sei que é uma proposta indelicada e um pouco vulgar, mas não tem para onde ir. Deseja passar essa noite em minha casa? Para dormir..."

"Não sei se devo..."

"...ou não sabe se quer?" interrompeu-a "Está tarde e aqui não é nada seguro"

"Onde é sua casa?"

"Daqui dois quarteirões"

"Tudo bem"

"Então vamos" Falou puxando-a delicadamente na direção de sua casa.

Durante todo o caminho não se falaram, a conversa se cessou. Após alguns minutos pararam em frente a uma bela casa. Um jardim florido. Por dentro, vários quadros de pintores consagrados. Tudo era muito aconchegante, acolhedor.

"Bom, você ficará nesse quarto"

"Está certo" Falou Saori entrando no cômodo. As paredes eram pintadas de um laranja suave, numa das paredes havia um imenso quadro de um rosto. Era uma mulher, tinha olhos castanhos, cabelos longos e ondulados.

"Quem é ela?" Disse admirando o quadro gigantesco.

"Minha mãe"

"É linda"

"É sim. Bom, vou trazer alguma roupa para você. Se sentira desconfortável com a roupa que está" Saori usava uma saia jeans e uma blusa indiana preta com detalhes laranja de manga comprida.

"Ah...claro, obrigada"

Eram três horas da manha, Saori não conseguia dormir, sentia sono mas as lembranças falsas que sentia em seu coração a mantinha acordada. Curiosa pela linda casa foi andando lentamente por toda ela. Parou em frente a um quarto. Não havia ninguém nele, apenas uma mesa com muitos papéis em cima.

Saori começou a ler em intervalos de sussurros onde completava as frases em sua mente.

_A poesia me comove._

_A lembrança de ti,_

_Que por si só já é poesia,_

_Comove-me também._

_Comovo-me com o frescor do teu sorriso,_

_Com a tua voz macia,_

_Com o teu jeito de andar._

_E se por um leve segundo,_

_Contigo não me comovo,_

_Sinto-me em extremo perigo,_

_Fico num desatino,_

_E me entrego tão despudorada_

_A uma dor insensata_

_Como se a ti_

"Nunca soubesse amar" Seiya completou a ultima frase do poema, nisso Saori levou um leve susto.

"Me desculpe, não queria..." Falou enquanto tentava organizar os inúmeros pedaços de papéis.

"Não tem problema algum" Se aproximou, colocando sua mão sobre a de Saori. Ela estremeceu. Sua mão era quente, aconchegante. Aos poucos foi se virando para ficar frente a frente com Seiya.

Seiya foi se aproximando devagar, olhando fixamente para os olhos azuis de Saori. Ela por sua vez ficou imóvel. Não sabia como reagir, apenas se deixou levar pelo encanto.

Seiya a pegou calmamente pela cintura, podendo os dois ouvir a respiração acelerada e o coração batendo cada vez mais forte. Seiya se aproximou e no ouvido de Saori sussurrou palavras belas que a fizeram "derreter".

" Quero o que de há mais belo nessa vida: Você" Ao terminar a frase seus lábios se juntaram ao de Saori, os dois juntos transbordavam o desejo cheio de ardor. A paixão falou mais alto que a razão. Os dois juntos se perderam no mais infinito amor.

**Fim**

_Terminei! Bom, é coisa bem pouca, mas me deu muita vontade de escrever, principalmente do casal mais fofo do universo. Quero agradecer a todos os conselhos e elogios e a Palas Lis por ta sempre me incentivando!_

_Beijos da Mila_


End file.
